1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus including a camera apparatus called pan-tilt camera which is attached in use to the ceiling or a wall of a building or a room is known and disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-110472.
An electronic apparatus of the type described in most cases includes a base (first member), a frame (second member) provided on the base for rotation around an imaginary axis which passes the base, a camera section supported on the frame, and a driving section for rotating the frame around the imaginary axis, that is, for rotating the frame in a panning direction).
The electronic apparatus includes an electric circuit provided on both of the camera section and the base, and it is necessary to transfer a picked up image signal, a control signal, power supply and so forth between the electric circuits of the camera section and the base.
In the past, a slip ring having a fixed terminal and a movable terminal which rotates relative to and in contact with the fixed terminal is provided between the base and a case such that a picked up image signal, a control signal, power supply and so forth are transferred through the slip ring.
The slip ring is not limited in the angle of rotation but is disadvantageous where it is tried to achieve enhancement of the durability because friction occurs between the fixed terminal and the movable terminal. Further, since the fixed terminal and the movable terminal are formed from an expensive metal material, the slip ring is disadvantageous where it is tried to achieve reduction of the cost.
Therefore, it has been proposed to electrically connect the electric circuit of the camera section and the electric circuit of the base to each other using a wiring line member having flexibility and lay an intermediate portion of the wiring line member with a clearance around the imaginary axis.
With the configuration just described, since the wiring line member has a clearance, even if the case rotates within a predetermined range of rotation with respect to the base, no stress is applied to the wiring line member. However, if a malfunction occurs such that, for example, the case rotates by three or four rotations, then stress is applied to the wiring line member.
Therefore, engaging projections serving as stoppers are provided at locations of the base and the case on an equal radius around the imaginary axis such that they are abutted with each other in a circumferential direction around the imaginary axis to restrict the range of rotation of the case.